Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Vuurgloed
Overzicht boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken (Tekening in infobox door Kwiklicht & Vuurster) Welkom bij het vijfde en laatste deel van Morgenlicht & Avondgloed. Honingklaver, Mistgloed en Avondwolk hebben nog een hoop onopgeloste raadsels, vind je ook niet? Mistgloed's jongen, Bracken's dood en Avondwolk's toekomst... waarom zoek je zelf niet uit hoe ze hun antwoorden vinden? Avondpoot (overleg) 17 sep 2016 18:36 (UTC) Proloog Avondwolk ramde tegen de takken van het hol waarin ze vastzat terwijl Schemerster de open plek over spurtte en gevolgd werd door haar enige jong; Vederpoot. De rookgrijs met zwart en zilvergrijze poes besprong samen met haar moeder Waterster. Achter hen wist een bom andere SchaduwClankrijgers zich door de kampingang te proppen. Ze schoten eruit en door de vaart namen ze wat RivierClankrijgers mee in hun val. Avondwolk grinnikte en Schemerster gebaarde dat ze moest vluchten. Avondwolk hupte behendig om een bol worstelende katten heen en boog haar kop voor Schemerster. Voor ze het riet inglipte wierp ze een blik op de kraamkamer. Een jonge schildpadpoes - Avondwolk herinnerde zich dat ze Dauwvaren heette - keek angstig naar buiten. Berkenkit probeerde tussen haar poten door naar buiten te glippen, maar ze hield hem tegen en zette hem met een teder gebaar terug in het nest. Dan sloot ze de ingang af. Avondwolk had gezien wat ze moest zien; Mistgloed's jongen waren veilig. Ze schoot het kamp uit, sprong de beek over en glipte het windterritorium terug in. Terwijl ze de RivierClanstank van zich aflikte bedacht ze hoe ze dit aan Mistgloed kon vertellen. De medicijnkat was haar vroegere leerling geweest. De medicijnkat voor haar, Heidevacht, was onverwachts overleden en ze had geen leerling gehad. Avondwolk had haar plaats ingenomen omdat zij medicijnkattraining had gevolgd, en had een leerling genaamd Mistpoot getraint. Maar Mistgloed had jongen gekregen van de zoon van Kristal en Storm, Bracken. Avondwolk was ooit Kristal's pleegmoeder geweest; lang geleden. Storm had haar verzorgd toen ze gewond en zwanger van Steenpels' jongen zijn tunnels in gedwaald was. Storm was gestorven door zijn val in een ravijn. Avondwolk glipte onopgemerkt het kamp binnen; maar er klopte iets niet in het normaal zo rustige en van gesnor, gemiauw en gelach gevulde kamp. De hele Clan stond verzameld om een bepaalde plek. Ze mompelden ongerust; bang; geschrokken. Avondwolk drong naar voren."Nee!" gilde ze toen ze de hoop honingkleurige calico vacht herkende. Het was Honingklaver, haar laatste leerling die blind was geworden door het gif van een spugende slang na de training. Avondwolk had haar krijgstraining uniek gemaakt; en uiteindelijk had de poes haar volledige naam en plaats als krijger kunnen verdienen. Hoe was ze in het kamp beland? Alsof ze gevallen was? Avondwolk speurde de lucht af, op zoek naar mogelijke roofvogels die de kleine poes hadden meegesleurd en laten vallen."Wat is er gebeurt?" mompelde ze in Lynxneus oor. De goudbruine calico's ogen stonden vol tranen."Leeft ze nog?!" jammerde ze tegen Mistgloed. De crèmekleurige calico keek op."Net." mompelde ze. Dan pas merkte Avondwolk het geluid van pootstappen op. Vederpoot sprong het kamp binnen."Ik moet van Schemerster zeggen dat de RivierClan onze Clans de oorlog verklaart!!" ratelde ze. Leeuwenster maande haar tot stilte."Jij bent toch haar jong, Vederpoot, toch?" Vederpoot snoof diep en beledigd."Veder''wilg''!" snauwde ze."Ik ben krijger nu." Een paar katten feliciteerden de donkergrijs met zilvergrijze poes. Elskit en Esdoornkit, de twee jongen van Dauwbries en Lijstervlam, glipten de kraamkamer uit. Avondwolk herinnerde zich dat de twee jongen bijna zes manen oud waren; wat betekende dat hun leerlingenceremonie binnenkort zou plaatsvinden. Hun iets jongere holgenoten en neefje en nichtje, Varenkit en Klimopkit, drongen ook naar voren. Hun moeder was Honingdrup, Dauwbries' zus, en hun vader Strovlam, een zoon van Regenbries."Wasser gebeurt??!" piepte Varenkit. Haar lichtgrijs met witte pels stond overeind van angst. Op dat moment huiverde Honingklaver. Ze hief met een kreun haar kop op. Haar ogen zochten de kring van geschrokken katten af alsof ze iemand zocht; maar Avondwolk wist wel beter. Ze deed niet alsof ze keek, ze rook. Toen ze Avondwolk had gevonden begon ze te praten."Avondwolk, ik kreeg een profetie!" mauwde ze."W-wat?!" hakkelde haar oud-mentor. De hele Clan keek stilletjes en geschokt toe."Ik zag een.. een steen. En er welde bloed uit op! En dat bloed drupte op een groepje klavers. En toen kwam er regen; maar het was geen water! Het was honing!" piepte ze."En toen hoorde ik iets vreemds..." Haar kleurloze ogen werden groot en rond."Vuur gloeit, vuur brandt, vuur verschroeit. Iets dodelijkers bestaat er niet. Het begon en het eindigde met vuur. Een zee van vuur.." ''Ze dook ineen en staarde wazig voor zich uit."Honingklaver," Grijssteen verbrak de stilte."Wil je mijn partner worden?" Hoofdstuk 1 Mistgloed keek Grijssteen verstrooid aan. Hij en Honingklaver partners? Waarom had ze daar nooit eerder aan gedacht? De twee katten zaten vaak samen, maar een onverklaarbare barrière had hen van elkaar gescheiden. Ze hadden nauwelijks woorden gewisseld, gevangen in een stille relatie. Honingklaver, die ontwaakt leek uit haar trance, keek hem vaag aan."Partners? Je bent stukken ouder.." Grijssteen snorde."Nou, niet zo veel ouder." Honingklaver snorde ook."Natuurlijk wil ik je partner zijn!" De twee katten gingen naast elkaar zitten en begonnen samen te tongen. De Clan droop weer af en glipte hun holen in. Mistgloed trippelde op haar beurt het medicijnhol binnen. Tijgersprong zat daar neer, zijn poot opgegeven. Een doorn had zich in zijn kussentje geboord."Oh.." Mistgloed had gehoopt op wat slaap. Ze liep onzeker naar haar oude partner toe en begon het doorntje uit zijn poot te likken. Toen ze het er uit trok gaf ze hem een zalfje van goudsbloem."Mistgloed!" Leeuwenster drong het hol binnen."Vanavond ga jij mee naar de grote vergadering!" mauwde hij."Maar eerst worden Esdoornkit en Elskit leerling." hij ging het hol weer uit. Mistgloed was bijna vergeten dat de maan rond en vol was; zo druk was ze bezig geweest met Honingklaver en Grijssteen's relatie en Tijgersprong's aanwezigheid. Tijgersprong stond haastig en zwijgend op en stond op het punt het hol uit te glippen."Het spijt me zo.." murmelde Mistgloed ongelukkig. De kater zweeg en keek naar de grond. Hij verliet het medicijnhol zonder iets te zeggen."Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hazen te vangen zich verzamelen op de open plek voor een leerlingenceremonie!" Leeuwenster's oproep klonk luid in de afkoelende nachtlucht. Mistgloed liep samen met de druk pratende Clan naar de randen van de open plek. Lynxneus plofte naast haar neer."Wat een dag!" kreunde ze. Lappesnor, haar broer, kwam met een instemmende miauw naast hen zitten."Hoezo?" vroeg Mistgloed."Schemerster weer eens. Zij en Vederwilg zijn gaan jagen bij de grens, hebben een paar dassen gedood.." Mistgloed schaterde het uit."Nee toch?! NEE zeg dat het niet waar is!" Lappesnor mrauwde lachend."Ja! Vossenbloed en dassenbloed als grensmarkering.. laten we hopen dat ze niet ontdekt hoe mooi ''ons ''bloed kan kleuren op haar grens.." Mistgloed snorde. Leeuwenster maande de Clan tot stilte terwijl Elskit en Esdoornkit voor de hogesteen gingen zitten. Leeuwenster keek met zachte ogen neer op de kleine katjes."Elskit." begon hij. Het kleine roste katertje hief trots zijn kop op."Van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Elspoot. Jouw mentor wordt Distelwind en ik hoop dat hij al zijn kennis aan jou over zal dragen." Distelwind knikte op zijn botte manier en raakte Elspoot's neus zachtjes aan. Dan liep hij met zijn nieuwe leerling terug naar de menigte. Mistgloed zag hoe hunkerend Avondwolk naar Esdoornkit keek. Het schildpadpoesje was stevig en soepel, zij zou vast een goede krijger worden. Mistgloed kon Avondwolk's gedrag niet kwalijk nemen. Zij was haar eerste leerling geweest, maar alleen omdat de Clan dringend een nieuwe medicijnkat nodig had. Haar tweede leerling was Honingklaver geweest, die ze had verloren nadat het slangengif haar blind had gemaakt. Avondwolk had de crèmekleurige calico weliswaar nog getraind, zodat de poes nu toch krijger was en haar eigen methodes had, maar het had lang geduurd en had veel kracht, tijd en inspanning gevraagd. Avondwolk verdiende een nieuwe, gezonde krijgersleerling. En tot Mistgloed's verrassing gebeurde dat."Esdoornpoot, jouw mentor wordt Avondwolk. Avondwolk, je bent een geweldige krijger, je hebt Honingklaver bruikbaar getraind en Mistgloed een capabele medicijnkat gemaakt. Ik wil je vragen om je talenten op deze leerling over te dragen." Avondwolk's oren wiebelden en er flitste een glimpje angst in haar ogen. Mistgloed wist waarom. De leerling van Avondwolk liep grote risico's, omdat Avondwolk gehaat werd in de RivierClan, door Leliepoel (Mistgloed's moorddadige zus die nu verbannen was) en Regentand, die haar nooit had gemogen. Als een van die katten over de schreef zou gaan zou de woede ook gericht zijn op haar leerling. Er was een tijd geweest waarin Steenpels Mistgloed (toen nog Mistpoot) had aangevallen en gek was geworden. Hij had via Regentand geprobeerd haar te vermoorden; wat hem bijna was gelukt."Esdoornpoot en Elspoot, als jullie zweren jullie te gedragen kunnen jullie mee naar de Grote Vergadering." zei Leeuwenster streng. De twee leerlingen knikten opgewonden, en Leeuwenster leek gerustgesteld. Mistgloed zag de zwakheid onder zijn pels. Ze voelde zijn oude kracht niet meer. Leeuwenster was oud; hij was vele, vele manen commandant geweest, zelfs nog in Avondwolk's leerlingen- en kittentijd. Zijn muil was grijs en zijn poten stram en koud. Noorderlicht moest dicht naast hem lopen zodat hij haar kon verstaan."Leeuwenster, weet je zeker dat je niet beter bij de oudsten gaat?" vroeg ze bezorgd."Je weet best dat dat niet kan!" gromde Leeuwenster."Ik mag dan oud zijn, ik heb nog-" met een sis van Noorderlicht kapte hij zijn zin af."Sta niet luid te roepen hoeveel levens je nog hebt! Ik ben niet dom. Mistgloed is niet dom." ze ademde diep in en uit, trillend bijna."Onze jongen waren nooit dom. Dat dachten we tenminste voor Leliepoel alles weggooide." er klonk een bittere ondertoon in Leeuwenster's stem."Leeuwenster, Mistgloed is een medicijnkat. Ze weet best hoeveel levens je nog hebt, en ik ook." Leeuwenster zweeg. Mistgloed huiverde onwillekeurig. Leeuwenster was een goede leider geweest, ondanks dat hij de leerlingen veel te vlug krijger had gemaakt. Maar hij was gestraft geweest en Elspoot en Esdoornpoot zouden genieten van een lang, grondig leerlingenschap. De twee kleine katten hupten mee met de Clan op hun rubberachtige kittenpoten, en Mistgloed snorde. Zij was ook een hyperactieve leerling geweest, wat tot meerdere ongelukjes had geleid. De Clan had vierboom nu bereikt. Na Leeuwenster's teken draafden ze de helling af en glipten ze tussen de andere Clans door. Avondwolk zag meteen Bleekvleugel, een oude vriendin, en Mistgloed volgde Leeuwenster naar de Groterots, waar de commandanten, leiders en medicijnkatten zaten."Hey Berkenloof!" mauwde Mistgloed. Onwillekeurig moest ze denken aan Berkenkit, Haverkit en Taankit, haar drie gestolen zoontjes. Met Bracken had ze jongen gekregen, maar bij een aanval van de RivierClan waren ze gestolen en ze had ze nooit meer terug gezien. Een aanval midden in Rivierterritorium was ook niet waar ze op zaten te wachten. Opeens gleed haar blik weg van de andere medicijnkatten en zocht ze de menigte af."Laat de vergadering beginnen!" mauwde Schemerster. Ze liep sierlijk naar voren en liet haar staart van de rots bungelen."Mijn dochter, Vederpoot, is nu een krijger met de naam Vederwilg." maakte ze bekend. De Clans riepen even Vederwilg's naam. De donkergrijs met zilvergrijs gestreepte poes keek voldaan in het rond."Tot mijn spijt moet ik bekennen dat mijn commandant, Klimopvlam, zich bij de oudsten heeft gevoegd en nu kan genieten van een welverdiende rust." miauwde ze. Klimopvlam, een lapjeskater, kraakte luid: "Ik heb de SchaduwClan lang gediend en mijn botten doen zeer!" een paar katten lachtten en snorden en dan richtte iedereen zich weer neer de Groterots. Waterster stapte naar voren, zijn langharige blauwgrijze vacht zacht en glad."We hebben drie nieuwe leerlingen!" snorde hij met zijn borst vooruit. Mistgloed voelde een golf haat en knarsetandde. Opeens zag ze naar wie Waterster had gewezen. Een eind verderop zaten een maar al te bekend trio, een zilvergrijs katertje, zijn roste broertje en het crème met wit gevlekte katertje dat hun nestgenoot was."Hun namen zijn Berkenpoot, Taanpoot en Haverpoot!" Hoofdstuk 2 Honingklaver kende de geur van de jongen, en ongeloof flitste door haar kop. ''Dat zijn onze jongen!!! Dat zijn onze gestolen jongen!! ''schoot het door haar heen."DIEF!!!" krijstte ze. Haar gegil voegde zich bij de verontwaardige kreten van de andere WindClankatten."Verrader!!" jammerde Mistgloed. Ze krabbelde aan het gekras van klauwen te horen de Groterots op en wierp zich op Waterster. De twee katten vielen zo te horen op de grond en hun grauwende en blazende geluiden voegden zich bij het rumoer. De WindClankatten bliezen luid naar de RivierClankatten. De twee Clan begonnen slaags te raken en algauw was Vierboom gevuld met woedende, blazende, kronkelende katten. De drie leerlingen schoten bang de struiken in. Honingklaver's oren wiebelden onbehaaglijk en ze besloot achter hen aan te gaan. Ze sprong naar voren en dook in de struiken."Hé!" riep ze."Ik doe jullie echt geen pijn.. ik ben blind!" ze probeerde te snuffelen en te horen, maar het geluid en de geuren van bloed en woedende katten overstemde alles."Kom op!" ze ging wat verder de struiken in. De strijdgeluiden vervaagden in de verte toen Honingklaver dieper het bos inging. Opeens ramde iets vanaf de zijkant tegen haar aan met dodelijke precisie. Waterster boorde zijn tanden in haar nekvel."Ik ga die eenlingen houden!!" grauwde hij. Honingklaver krabbelde in de aarde, maar Waterster was te sterk voor haar en nu waren haar andere zintuigen nutteloos."Het zijn geen eenlingen!!" gromde ze."Dat zijn ze wel!!" brulde Waterster. Er bleef een onaangenaam piepend geluid achter in Honingklaver's oor toen hij stopte met schreeuwen."Het zijn geen eenlingen.." zei Honingklaver ongelukkig. Ze had het geweten van Avondwolk. Haar oude mentor had haar de waarheid verteld."Het zijn Mistgloed's kittens. Ze zijn halfbloedjes en jongen van een medicijnkat. Een eenling was hun vader. Ze zijn niet loyaal aan jou!" Waterster grauwde kwaad."WindClan?! Vuile, smerige WindClan in mijn leerlingenhol!!" Grommend van venijn wierp hij zichzelf de struiken in, vast op weg om Berkenpoot, Taanpoot en Haverpoot te vermoorden. Dan pas voelde Honingklaver de diepe sneeën in haar nek, en voor ze het wist voelde ze het donkere, hete bloed onder zich. Dan werd alles zwart. Honingklaver worstelde zich met een kreun overeind en begon het bloed van zich af te wassen. De opkomende zon wierp schaduwen op de bosgrond. Hoe lang had ze geslapen? Waren Berkenpoot, Taanpoot en Haverpoot veilig? Ze besloot terug te keren naar het kamp en sjokte het bos uit. Vierboom was doodsstil, bloedspetters bedekten het gras en de Groterots. Waarom was niemand naar haar op zoek gegaan? Ze voelde zich gekwetst. Ze zouden minstens een paar leerlingen erop uitgestuurt kunnen hebben.. en Grijssteen was haar ook niet komen zoeken. Toen ze het kamp eindelijk bereikte heerste er een doodse stilte. De hele Clan stond verzameld bij het medicijnhol. Honingklaver herkende aan hun geuren Esdoornpoot en Elspoot, Noorderlicht, Honingdrup, Dauwbries en Regentand, Mistgloed en Duifroos en Stekelvacht. Zachtvlek stond er bij met Mothart en Vlinderhart, Avondwolk, Steenpels, Rotsstreep, Zonpels en Ochtendbont, Tijgersprong en Eikelstaart. Ook Grijssteen was er bij, net zoals Lynxneus, Lappesnor, Roosvlok, Kraaineus, Haverpoel en Regenbries en Distelwind. Strovlam kwam gauw aanrennen met Lijstervlam en - vreemd genoeg - Schemerster. De poes werd doorgelaten tot ze bij Noorderlicht en Leeuwenster's dochters en zoon zat. Honingklaver vond nergens Leeuwenster's geur."Wat is er gebeurd?" zei ze, bijna piepend."Leeuwenster is gewond!" ademde Honingdrup in haar oor."We wachten op nieuws van Mistgloed." Honingklaver werd gerustgesteld door de naam van de medicijnkat. Mistgloed zou haar vader nooit laten sterven, ze was een goede medicijnkat en had alle nodige kruiden. Bovendien ''kon ''dit niet Leeuwenster's laatste leven zijn. Pas toen de zon aan zijn klim aan de hemel begon kwam Mistgloed het medicijnhol uit. Ze zag er verschrikkelijk uit; haar vacht piekte alle kanten op, ze was besmeurd met natte en fijngestampte kruiden en er hing bloed aan haar met spinrag bedekte poten. Ze legde het bundeltje kruiden dat ze in haar mond had neer, en deed er langer over dan gewoonlijk terwijl de Clan hoopvol toekeek. Toen Mistgloed haar kop weer oprichtte waren haar ogen vol verdriet."Hij is dood." Hoofdstuk 3 Een geschokt gemompel rimpelde door de katten. Leeuwenster was dood! Die legendarische Leeuwenster, de grote beige kater met zijn witte poten. Grijssteen's oud-mentor... Avondwolk huiverde en drukte zich tegen Steenpels aan. Haar partner sloeg zijn staart om hen heen."Wat nu?" fluisterde ze. Een stuk beige vacht was zichtbaar tussen de braamslierten van het medicijnhol door."Noorderlicht-" murmelde Mistgloed. Haar moeder keek haar met wazige ogen aan. Dan knikte ze en volgde ze haar dochter het medicijnhol in. Regentand liep na een arrogante en uitdagende blik op de andere katten achter hen aan. Lijstervlam had een bezorgde frons op zijn voorhoofd. Avondwolk besefte dat hij de nieuwe leider zou worden, en daar was ze uiterst dankbaar voor. Hij was sterk, wijs, slim en aardig. Ze zouden hem nodig hebben in deze moeilijke tijden."Vanavond reis ik af naar de maansteen," murmelde hij tegen zijn partner, Dauwbries. Hun jongen Esdoornpoot en Elspoot stonden bezorgd toe te kijken."Esdoornpoot," mauwde Avondwolk."Je hebt rust verdiend. Je hebt meegevochten op de Grote Vergadering en je verdiend die rust echt." Esdoornpoot knikte en glipte het leerlingenhol binnen. Ze werd gevolgd door Elspoot. Varenkit en Klimopkit, de jongen van Honingdrup en Strovlam, keken bang de kraamkamer uit. Hun moeder haastte zich naar hen toe, en ze leidde ze met een zwiep van haar staart terug de kraamkamer in. Avondwolk ging stilletjes het medicijnhol binnen. Lijstervlam zat er nu ook al. Leeuwenster's ogen waren al dichtgevallen, zijn pels was koud en zijn oren hingen slap naar beneden. In zijn staart zat een ontstoken, met etter gevulde bijtwond en zijn nek en rug waren opengereten. Mistgloed had eindelijk wat slaap genomen, Noorderlicht zat bij de kop van haar partner met haar gezicht naar de grond gericht en Lijstervlam, Regentand en Dauwbries zaten zwijgend naast elkaar, rechts van Leeuwenster. Avondwolk zuchtte en ging links van hem zitten. Toen de zon hoog aan de hemel stond maakte Lijstervlam zich klaar voor zijn tocht naar de Maansteen."Wees voorzichtig.." mauwde Dauwbries terwijl ze een hoopje van Mistgloed's reiskruiden naar hem toeschoof. Hij likte teder haar oor en snorde geruststellend."Zorg voor Esdoornpoot en Elspoot terwijl ik weg ben!" murmelde hij. Dauwbries knikte en volgde hem het medicijnhol uit. Noorderlicht ging een groepje oudsten halen om Leeuwenster te begraven. Avondwolk besloot te slapen tot de commandantenceremonie, en ging het krijgershol binnen. Toen ze zich knus en warm had opgerold in haar nest sloot ze haar ogen en liet ze zich meevoeren met de zwarte golf die oprees. Toen Avondwolk wakker werd stond de maan hoog aan de hemel. De Clan trippelde geeuwend en zich uitrekkend hun holen uit en deden zich te goed aan de hoop verse prooi, die bestond uit malse spreeuwen, sappige hazen en taaie konijnen. De geur liet Avondwolk watertanden, maar ze besloot pas in de ochtend te eten. De nieuwgenoemde Lijsterster stond al op de Vergaderrots. Hij keek met zachte ogen naar Klimopkit en Varenkit die piepend ronddartelden en speelden."WindClan!" riep hij."Ik heet nu Lijsterster! Ik zal de Clan beschermen met mijn leven en ik beloof al Leeuwenster's fouten recht te zetten." De Clan juichtte een tijdje voor Lijsterster hen tot stilte maande."Ik heb twee eenlingen gevonden opweg naar huis," deelde hij mee. Avondwolk keek verrast toe hoe twee jonge katten achter de Vergaderrots kwamen."Ze wilden zich aansluiten bij onze Clan omdat ze veel sterke verhalen hadden gehoord en geïnteresseerd zijn. Ik verwacht van hen dat ze loyaal zijn en onze krijgscode respecteren." bij die laatste zin keek hij naar de twee katten.Eén was een zilvergrijze effen poes. Haar vacht had een soort van overgang en haar staarttopje was wit."Dit is Swift. Ze heeft geleerd om te vechten en te jagen in haar eenlingsschap en ik zou graag hebben dat een paar krijgers haar onze eigen jacht- en vechttechnieken zouden bijbrengen." De Clan murmelde instemmend. Swift werd rood en boog haar kop. De kat naast haar was stukken forser. Een calico kater (iets wat zelden voorkwam) met gele ogen, die arrogant in het rond keek. Hij deed Avondwolk denken aan Regentand, maar ook aan Leliepoel. Zijn ogen waren spleetjes in hun ontspannen vorm en gluurden onder zijn wimpers door naar buiten. Swift - zijn zus waarschijnlijk - voelde zich onwennig in zijn bijzijn. Avondwolk besloot de kater goed in de gaten te houden."Swift's broer heet Brutus. Hij heeft veel vechttechnieken geleerd en Swift heeft hem leren jagen." Brutus knikte kort en legde zijn oren plat. Avondwolk maakte een grommend geluidje binnen in haar keel en wachtte op de commandantenceremonie, die nu zou plaatsvinden. De maan scheen recht op de plek voor de Vergaderrots."In naam van de SterrenClan vraag ik hen neer te kijken op deze ceremonie." miauwde Lijsterster."Ik, Lijsterster, leider van de WindClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgersvoorouders om mijn keuze van de nieuwe commandant goed te keuren." hij slikte even."En bovenal hoop ik dat Leeuwenster mijn keuze goedkeurt," zijn blik gleed over de katten."De nieuwe commandant van de WindClan.." de maan wierp een zilver licht op de open plek."De kat die mij zal opvolgen, die de Clan zal leiden wanneer ik er niet meer ben.." de maan begon te verschuiven van plek."Regenbries wordt de nieuwe commandant van de WindClan!!" Hoofdstuk 4 Mistgloed snorde luid en juichtte mee met de Clan. Regenbries keek verbaasd en oprecht gelukkig terwijl ze haar weg naar voren baande. Ze sprong naast Lijsterster op de Vergaderrots en krulde haar staart netjes om haar poten."Ik zal proberen jullie zo goed mogelijk te dienen, even goed als Lijsterster en Leeuwenster voor mij." De Clan juichtte nog luider. Pas toen de maan onder begon te gaan dropen de katten af en gingen terug naar bed. Avondwolk volgde hun voorbeeld, zag Mistgloed, en Honingklaver en Grijssteen zochten een stil plekje op in de schaduw van de kampwand. Mistgloed liep terug naar het medicijnhol. ''Mijn jongen.. wat als Waterster ze vind en ze dood? ''Na de vergadering was Waterster naar hen opzoek gegaan om ze te doden. Mistgloed moest ze vinden! Koppig kroop ze door de kampwand naar buiten en begon ze te rennen. Glippend en glijdend kwam ze tot stilstand bij de RivierClangrens. Ze spetterde van de vochtige oever af, een modderstroom in. Het bruine water was hier en daar dik en slijmerig, takken en bladeren bleven tussen kiezels, stenen en modder haken en het pruttelde onaangenaam in het licht van de opkomende zon. Opeens klonk er een verstikte jammerkreet. Mistgloed sopte haastig door de modder, op zoek naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Dan zag ze het. Berkenpoot hing aan een tak die was blijven haken achter een stel keien. Hij bungelde half van een klif af waarvan de bodem gevuld was met water dat zout was geworden door de bijzondere rotsen aan weerszijden ervan; Mistgloed wist nog goed dat Steenpels zijn poot hier eens had opengehaald. Het zout had een ernstige wondinfectie veroorzaakt. Als Berkenpoot viel en hij gewond raakte zou hij vergaan van de pijn, zo erg zelfs dat hij zou kunnen sterven van shock. Vlug haastte ze zich door de blubber naar haar jong toe. Berkenpoot jammerde nog eens."Taanpoot.. haver-.. poot.." hijgde hij."Gevallen!!" De tak kraakte angstaanjagend en hij begon achterover te hellen. Mistgloed was nog enkele vossenlengtes bij hem vandaan, en ze verstuikte haar poten in haar haast naar hem toe te gaan. Toen de tak doorbrak slaakte ze een wanhopige gil. Ze sleurde zich los uit de modder en wierp zich naar voren. Tot haar verrassing wist ze een mondvol Berkenpoot's vacht te vangen. Met een luide grom begon ze achteruit te glibberen, maar ze gleed steeds weer uit en Berkenpoot woog te veel."Jij bent de medicijnkat van de WindClan!" hijgde hij toen ze hem over de rand wist te sleuren. Mistgloed keek weg."Toch?" piepte Berkenpoot. Mistgloed aarzelde even, maar knikte toen."Half." mompelde ze."Hoezo?" opnieuw een piep."Ik-" ze scheurde haar ogen los van de grond en keek hem aan. Zijn ogen- ze waren mocca. De oogkleur van Bracken. De tranen sprongen in haar ogen en voor ze het wist hadden ze haar wangen doorweekt."Ik ben je moeder!" snikte ze."Je bent gestolen! Je bent halfbloed! Half WindClan, half eenling! Je vader stierf bij de kloof!!" Berkenpoot's ogen vulden zich met afschuw. Hij struikelde bijna, en tot Mistgloed's ontzetting brak er een stuk onder zijn poten af. Hij viel loodrecht omlaag, Mistgloed dook naar voren en wist hem heel even vast te houden."Mam-" dan brak haar schouder van de inspanning en moest ze haar jong de diepte in zien verdwijnen."NEEEEE!!!" krijstte ze."NEEEEEEE!!! BERKENPOOT!!!" Ze herkende nu ook de twee roste bundeltjes op de bodem, net voor het zilvergrijze bij hen neerploftte."STERRENCLAN!!!!" gilde ze naar de hemel."WAT DOEN JULLIE?!!" ze begroef haar kop in haar poten en liet haar tranen de vrije loop. Ze huilde om Bracken. Ze huilde om Tijgersprong. Ze huilde om haar jongen, die nauwelijks zes manen geleden bij haar buik hadden gelegen en zich bij haar hadden gevoed. Ze huilde omdat ze dacht aan de schone bundeltjes kleurige vacht en de modderige hopen onder haar poten. Ze huilde om de waarheid. Pas toen de zon de modder verwarmde en hij begon op te drogen, sopte ze terug naar de oever zonder om te kijken. Ze veegde de tranen van haar wangen en zag spoortjes bloed van de overvloed zoute tranen. Haar traanklieren hadden een klein beetje gebloed, en nu deden ze behoorlijk pijn, net als haar gezwollen ogen. Ze sjokte terug over het hoogland, tot ze Swift en Brutus hoorde. Wat deden de eenlingen hier? Ze keek nieuwsgierig om."Swift," Brutus klonk ongeduldig."...kunnen dit niet langer doordoen. Mam zei wat we moesten doen en dat gaan we ook doen." Swift zuchtte, haar ronde, schuin aflopende schouders, fijne gestalte en lange poten wezen op jachttalent."Oh Brutus, iedereen is zo aardig. Hoe kan ik ze pijn doen?" fluisterde hij."Zo!" snauwde Brutus. Hij gaf haar een klap tegen het plekje onder haar oor, ze dook jammerend ineen terwijl haar bloed op de grond drupte."Mam heeft ons gewoon geadopteerd! Leliepoel was onze echte moeder!" grauwde Brutus. Swift jammerde nog eens."Onze mentor?! Maar zij kon toch-" "Bek dicht!!!!!" brulde Brutus."Je gaat doen wat ik zeg!! Je gaat doen wat ik zeg of ik ram dat mooie gezichtje van je in elkaar!!" zijn staart zwiepte woest heen en weer. Mistgloed's ogen werden groter en groter. Ze stormde de heide terug af, in de hoop niet gezien te worden, terug naar het kamp. Ze had genoeg gehoord. Leliepoel's jongen hadden zich bij de WindClan gevoegd! Hoofdstuk 5 Honingklaver schoot onder een paar struiken en snuffelde de lucht door, op zoek naar prooigeuren. Grijssteen zat ineengedoken naast haar. De twee katten vingen tegelijk de geur van haas op, en samen schoten ze naar voren over de heide. Het konijn had voorsprong, maar was niet snel genoeg. Honingklaver klemde het beest tegen de grond en Grijssteen doodde hem. De twee katten groeven hun andere prooi - twee konijnen en een woelmuis - op en gingen terug naar het kamp. De lucht geurde naar lavendel en heide. Bijen gonsden bij de bloemen en de lucht was warm terwijl er een koele bries over de heide golfde en het gras liet glanzen in goudtinten."Groenblad is in zicht!" mauwde Grijssteen."Inderdaad.." antwoordde Honingklaver. De twee katten liepen nog een tijdje zwijgend door."Ik wou dat ik het kon zien." prevelde Honingklaver dan. Grijssteen zweeg. Net toen hij zijn mond opendeed bereikten ze het kamp. Honingklaver pakte de prooi die op Grijssteen's rug lag en legde hem over die van zichzelf."Bedankt." mompelde ze terwijl ze naar de hoop verse prooi draafde. Nadat ze haar konijnen, haas en woelmuis had neergelegd besloot ze Mistgloed te laten kijken naar een lelijke scheur in haar oor, die ze had opgelopen door zich te schrammen aan een doorn."Mistgloed?" mauwde ze. De medicijnkat was nergens te bespeuren in het hol. Honingklaver draafde terug het hol uit en snuffelde alle kattengeuren om de beurten op. Mistgloed was hier al een tijd weg, van voor de dageraad. Zou er iets gebeurt zijn? Ze besloot op onderzoek uit te gaan en glipte het kamp uit. Onderweg zag ze Swift en Brutus terugwandelen naar het kamp. Ze begroetten Honingklaver met een knikje en keken dan weer voor zich uit. Honingklaver ging over in draf en net toen ze een heuvel afdook botste ze tegen Mistgloed op. De poes had wallen onder haar ogen en ze schrok behoorlijk."Sorry!" ademde Honingklaver."Het is oké." mompelde Mistgloed."Steenpels kwam net langs met het nieuws dat Zachtvlek even weg moet." mauwde ze."Hoezo?" vroeg Honingklaver."Geen idee. Maar ik ga haar nu opzoeken." de calico schoot de struiken in en verdween richting het kamp. Honingklaver schraapte wat gras bij elkaar en maakte een comfortabel nest. Toen de zon laag aan de hemel stond verscheen Zachtvlek. Ze werd gevolgd door Swift. De twee poezen wierpen elkaar een berustende blik op voor ze gingen zitten."Swift," murmelde Zachtvlek."Wat kan ik voor je doen?" Swift schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer."Ik verwacht kittens." mauwde ze."Maar Brutus wil me niet helpen voor ze te zorgen, hij is mijn broer dus ik verwacht dat wel van hem. Zelf kan ik niet voor ze zorgen. Ik wil ... ik wil dat jij dat voor me doet.." haar stem stierf weg en ze scheen zich te schamen."Swift, waarom kan je niet zelf voor ze zorgen?" Zachtvlek klonk prikkelbaar."Je komt zomaar ons kamp binnenstampen met een agressieve broer, bekend dat je zwanger bent en verwacht dan dat ik tegen iedereen die ik al jaren ken, iedereen waarvan ik hou, te liegen om het jou makklijk te maken?!" Swift kromp ineen."Ik doe dat niet. Zoveel ben je nog niet waard!" Zachtvlek had wel een punt. Haar Clan verraden voor een gloednieuwe eenling? Honingklaver zou het ook niet gedaan hebben. Maar ergens voelde ze wel een steek van medelijden voor Swift. Toen Zachtvlek woest was weggestampt bleef Swift even zitten. Honingklaver kwam tevoorschijn."Ah!!" gilde Swift."Oh.." ze begon te gloeien van schaamte toen ze Honingklaver herkende."Sorry.. ik eh.. sorry als ik je stoorde. Ik vond de zon zo mooi.. zie je die kleuren?" Honingklaver knipperde langzaam met haar ogen."Ik ben blind." mauwde ze."Oh!!" riep Swift."Sorry sorry ik kan nooit iets goeds doen!!" jammerde ze."Je hebt me gehoord he? Mijn gesprek met Zachtvlek?? Ik voel me stom. Ik verdien geen hulp. Brutus heeft gelijk. Ik had nooit zwanger moeten worden.." Honingklaver snorde."Daar kan jij toch niets aan doen.." Dan werd ze serieus."Maar je hebt hulp nodig. Ik wil niet liegen tegen iedereen die ik liefheb, maar ik vertrouw jou en je keuzes. Ik wil je helpen. Ik ben partners met Grijssteen. Je kittens zouden nooit opvallen omdat ze dezelfde vachtkleur zouden hebben als kittens van ons zouden hebben. Ik kan ze voor je grootbrengen. En ze hoeven nooit te weten wie hun èchte moeder is, net zomin Brutus." Swift's ogen werden groot."Zou je dat voor me willen doen?!" piepte ze."Ja. Ik wil je helpen." murmelde Honingklaver. Swift knikte."Ik ga weg voor een tijdje. Wil jij met me mee?" Honingklaver knikte."Zeker. Ik kan je helpen met de bevalling en ik zal doen alsof het mijn jongen zijn. Ik zal het tegen Lijsterster zeggen, dat we weg moeten om jouw.. moeder ofzo te zoeken. Dat je haar nog één keer wilt zien. Dat zullen ze vast begrijpen." Swift knikte gretig."Geweldig!" Hoofdstuk 6 Avondwolk keek Brutus achterdochtig aan. De kater's gele ogen volgden iedere beweging. Varenkit en Klimopkit hupten vrolijk spelend de open plek over. Hun donzige vachtjes stonden recht overeind."Tikkie!" piepte Varenkit. Haar roze neusje was gezond en schoon, wat Avondwolk opvrolijkte omdat de kitten een gemeen hoestje had gehad. Klimopkit snorde luid en schoot achter haar aan. Maar hij struikelde over Brutus' staart. De grote kater grauwde woest naar het jonkie, dat luid gilde en wegdook achter Honingdrup, die Brutus een giftige blik toewierp. Strovlam kwam naast haar zitten en trok Varenkit haastig terug. Hij kneep zijn ogen halfdicht en staarde Brutus met opgezette vacht aan. Lijsterster sprong soepel van de Vergaderrots af en wenkte Brutus."Ik wil je spreken!" snauwde hij. Avondwolk voelde een golf van voldoening. Varenkit piepte luid, haar roze mondje wijd opengesperd van angst terwijl ze miauwde; "Waarom deed hij zo? Klimopkit wou gewoon spelen!" Honingdrup knikte met zachte ogen."Nu gaan jullie beter naar de kraamkamer. Het is laat en jullie horen al in jullie nest te liggen." Klimopkit zeurde en Varenkit piepte klagelijk, maar ze gingen wel mee met hun moeder naar de kraamkamer."Wanneer worden ze eigenlijk leerlingen?" vroeg Avondwolk aan Regenbries, die Lijsterster's hol uitstapte en naast haar kwam zitten om te kijken naar de kittens."Over een paar dagen al." snorde die. Haar donkercrèmekleurige vacht was netjes en glad."Misschien lukt het zelfs al vanavond." Avondwolk snorde."Dat zou leuk zijn. En wanneer worden Esdoornpoot en Elspoot krijgers?" Regenbries dacht even na."Lijsterster zei dat het goed zou zijn over een maan. Dan hebben ze genoeg getraind. Hoe gaat het met Esdoornpoot's training?" Avondwolk knikte."Goed, ze leert snel. Ze heeft de basistactieken al onder de knie en nu zijn we al bezig met vergevorderde jacht- en vechttechnieken. Ik heb haar ook wat bijgebracht over kruiden. Dat kan altijd van pas komen." Regenbries knikte goedkeurend."Distelwind vertelde dat Elspoot wat achterzat. Wie weet zou ik Esdoornpoot vanavond al een ceremonie kunnen laten hebben, als ik het voorstel aan Lijsterster. Elspoot kan volgen en even daarvoor zouden Varenkit en Klimopkit 'poten' worden." Avondwolk knikte."Dat lijkt me een goed plan. Stel je het voor aan Lijsterster zodra je hem ziet?" Regenbries knikte."Zeker." Op dat moment kwam Brutus het hol uitstampen."Dan ga ik ook weg!" grauwde hij zo luid dat de hele Clan verschrikt opkeek."Ouwe zak! Ik ben hier weg!!!" hij begon te rennen en schoot de kampingang uit."O jee." mompelde Swift. Zij en Honingklaver kwamen net terug het kamp in toen Brutus hen voorbijliep. Avondwolk rolde met haar ogen. Brutus was gewoonweg onmogelijk! Lijsterster kwam vermoeid maar zelfvoldaan zijn hol uit."Het was niet meer te doen!" verzuchtte hij. Regenbries knikte."Kan ik je spreken in het hol? Ik heb een gepast tijdstippenschema gevonden voor de ceremonies van Varenkit, Klimopkit, Esdoornpoot en Elspoot."miauwde ze. "Oké." Lijsterster knikte. De twee katten liepen het hol binnen en verdwenen uit het zicht. Toen de maan hoog aan de hemel stond kwam Regenbries weer naar buiten, stralend."Hij stemt toe! Esdoornpoot gaat nu haar ceremonie krijgen." Avondwolk knikte blij."Ik ga het haar vertellen!" Toen ze aankwam bij het leerlingenhol rekte Esdoornpoot zich uit."Je krijgersceremonie vind nu plaats!" deelde Avondwolk mee. Esdoornpoot's ogen begonnen te sprankelen van opwinding."Echt?!" Ze draafde achter haar mentor aan naar de Vergaderrots. Lijsterster stond er al op. Elspoot sjokte met gebogen kop achter hen aan. Avondwolk vond het best jammer. Distelwind zou toch wat meer moeite in Elspoot's training kunnen steken?"Ik vraag de SterrenClan om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraint om uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger." Lijsterster's stem galmde over de open plek. Dauwbries, Esdoornpoot's moeder en Lijsterster's partner, keek trots hoe Lijsterster zijn dochter een krijgersceremonie gaf."Esdoornpoot. Zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en je Clan te verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" vroeg Lijsterster."Dat zweer ik!" riep Esdoornpoot strijdlustig."Dan krijg je nu je krijgersnaam. Esdoornpoot, van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Esdoornlicht. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je geduld, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." De hele Clan barstte uit in gejuich toen de nieuw gedoopte Esdoornlicht Lijsterster's schouder likte in een eerbiedig gebaar."Esdoornlicht! Esdoornlicht! Esdoornlicht!!" riepen ze. Esdoornlicht strompelde verbluft maar dolgelukkig naar haar moeder toe. Dauwbries snorde zo luid dat het het gejuich bijna overstemde. Elspoot zat eenzaam bij zijn plek voor het leerlingenhol, dat nu zowat leegstond. Hoofdstuk 7 Mistgloed keek hoe Swift en Honingklaver stilletjes het kamp uitglipten. Ze hadden haar verteld dat ze even op reis gingen, om Swift's moeder te bezoeken. Swift's laatste wens was namelijk haar moeder nog één keer zien voor ze alle banden met haar vorige leven verbrak en een Clannaam aannam. Mistgloed draafde de open plek over. Opeens kwam Tijgerstreep het oudstenhol uit. Mistgloed besefte nu pas hoe oud hij en zijn zussen IJspels en Vlekkenpels waren. Het zou vast niet lang meer duren tot ze zich bij de oudsten voegden. Hetzelfde gold voor Noorderlicht, Poolwind, Koolvacht en Kraaivleugel. Die katten hadden allemaal tot dezelfde generatie toebehoort, samen met Zonster en Leeuwenster.. Mistgloed besloot het er later met Lijsterster over te hebben. De katten verdienden hun rust. Tot haar verrassing sprong Tijgerstreep recht naar haar toe."Lavendelstreep ligt op sterven!" mauwde hij."O jee.." Mistgloed wist dat het gauw tijd zou worden; de witte poes had gewrichtspijn en haar achterpoten waren verlamd van ouderdom. Ze was er al voor Zonster leider werd! Mistgloed trippelde gauw het oudstenhol binnen. Lavendelstreep keek haar koeltjes aan toen ze bij haar ging zitten. Haar zwartgestreepte staart wipte op en neer."Als je verwacht dat ik kruiden ga slikken om langer te blijven leven, dan bekijk je het maar." Mistgloed snorde."Mijn beste Lavendelstreep, ik zou er niet aan denken jou kruiden te geven. De SterrenClan roept je." Lavendelstreep knikte goedkeurend."Eindelijk een medicijnkat met hersens. De Clan moet trots op je zijn, Mistgloed." Mistgloed werd verlegen en zweeg. Lavendelstreep's ademhaling werd zwakker en zwakker tot hij stokte."Moge ze in vrede jagen met de SterrenClan." prevelde ze. Ze liep het oudstenhol uit en ging Lijsterster's hol binnen."Hey." mauwde ze."Lavendelstreep is overleden. Ik wou het er met je over hebben dat IJspels, Tijgerstreep, Vlekkenpels en de andere katten van hun generatie - daarmee bedoel ik Poolwind, Noorderlicht en ook Koolvacht en Kraaivleugel - zich misschien beter in het oudstenhol vestigen. Ze komen steeds met gezondheidsklachten en hun spieren en botten doen pijn. Ze zijn ouder dan Leeuwenster was geweest.." Lijsterster dacht diep na."Oké." mauwde hij uiteindelijk."Ze verdienen hun rust. Vanavond hou ik de ceremonie, maar eerst ga ik overleggen met hen." hij glipte het hol uit en verdween in de schaduw van het krijgershol. "Hoe lang zijn Honingklaver en Swift nu al weg?" de zon ging onder in een waas van rood. Lijsterster knabbelde aan zijn honinggraat."Al een stevige maan. Het kan niet lang meer duren voor ze terug zijn." antwoordde Mistgloed."Doet je keel nog pijn?" Lijsterster schudde zijn kop."Nu niet meer. Bedankt voor de honing." hij legt de rest van de graat terug en trippelt het hol uit, naar Dauwbries. Roosvlok kwam meteen daarna het hol binnen met Kraaineus op haar hielen. Ze rekte zich genietend van de zon op haar pels uit."Hey Mistgloed!" mauwde de calico."Hey." antwoordde Mistgloed."Hoe gaat het met je jongen?" Roosvlok snorde luid."Mijn tweede nestje bedoel je? Ze wriemelen ferm." ze gaf haar gezwollen flank een geruststellende lik. Kraaineus drukte zich tegen haar aan."Daarvoor komen we. Haar kittens zijn zo onrustig dat ze niet kan slapen. Heb je misschien iets.. verdovends?" Mistgloed keek naar haar kruidenvoorraden."Papaverzaad is te sterk." mauwde ze nadenkend."De kittens zouden er ziek van kunnen worden. Een volledig blaadje tijm is ook te sterk. Helemaal niet goed. Misschien moet ik een mengseltje uitproberen. Kan ik Elspoot even lenen?" Roosvlok knikte gretig."Oké!" ze schoot het hol uit. Even later kwam ze terug met Elspoot."Goedenavond Mistgloed. Wat kan ik voor je doen?" vroeg hij een beetje pompeus."Ik wil dat je me even helpt met een nieuw kruidenmengsel. Als ik het goed versta heeft Avondwolk jou en je zus een beetje kruidentraining gegeven?" Elspoot knikte."Esdoornlicht heeft iets meer training gehad wat kruiden betreft." deelde hij mee."Maar ik weet alles nog goed. Ik zal helpen." Mistgloed knikte."Roosvlok, jij kan terug naar de kraamkamer. Wanneer Zachtvlek lang genoeg zwanger is-" "Is ze zwanger?" vroeg Kraaineus verbaasd."Ja." murmelde Mistgloed."Van Vlamgloed, Roosvlok." ze snorde bij het verbouwereerde gezicht van de calico. Vlamgloed was Roosvlok's zoon. Een van haar acht jongen dan."Ze is nu al een maan in verwachting. Afijn, wanneer ze een en een half maan zwanger is kan ze bij jou in de kraamkamer. Gezellig, toch?" Roosvlok knikte."En Honingdrup is er ook nog met Varenkit en Klimopkit." Mistgloed snorde."Niet voor lang meer!" zei ze plagerig. Kraaineus grijnsde toegevend. Toen het koppel weg was ging Elspoot naar de kruiden toe."Oké." murmelde Mistgloed."Waar zullen we beginnen? Ik zou tijm verzachten met iets lekkers.." ze keek nadenkend naar het stukje waar haar zoete en kalmerende kruiden lagen."Honing." ze wees naar een blaadje waarin een plasje van het zoete, goudkleurige spul zat."Het verzacht de uitwerking van de kruiden en het is zoet voor de kittens.." ze keek naar haar hoopje kattenkruid. Elspoot volgde haar blik."Misschien kunnen we er een paar stukjes kattenkruid bijdoen als ze het niet kan inslikken. Dan gaat ze het wel doen door die overwelmende geur." Mistgloed knikte."Ja, ja dat zou ik doen. En ik doe er ook een beetje camille bij, dat verzacht ook." Elspoot pakte het blaadje met de honing en nam de geraspte camille van Mistgloed aan. Hij deed het erbij en mengde met een nagel."Tijm." Mistgloed deed er een blaadje tijm bij."Meng het er maar goed door, zodat de honing wat van de smaak opneemt." Elspoot knikte en volgde haar bevelen op."Oké, dat is goed. Wil jij het naar Roosvlok brengen?" Elspoot knikte gewichtig, pakte het blaadje uiterst voorzichtig vast en trippelde braaf het hol uit, opweg naar de kraamkamer. Mistgloed hoorde een dankbare miauw van Roosvlok voor Elspoot de kraamkamer uitkwam en het leerlingenhol in glipte. Hoofdstuk 8 Honingklaver hielp Swift een glibberige helling van steen af. Het had geregent, maar nu trokken de grauwe wolken weg en begon de hemel op te klaren, dat rook Honingklaver aan de lucht. Het zou niet lang meer duren voor het vocht verdampte en dan zouden ze een droge weg kunnen vinden."Gaat het nog een beetje?" vroeg Honingklaver. Swift knikte. Haar dikke flanken deinden heen en weer toen ze onhandig op een vlak stuk zandgrond sprong, dat zo hard was aangestampt door regen en tijd dat het wel de open plek in het WindClankamp leek. Swift hijgde steeds. Het kon niet lang meer duren voor haar jongen zouden komen, zeker over een paar dagen al. Toen de zon opkwam (het was nacht geweest doen het regende) hield ze het niet meer uit. Ze kreunde eventjes en hobbelde haastige heen en weer in een poging een beschut plekje te vinden. Honingklaver hielp haar naar een grotje waarvan er een mosgordijn voor de ingang hing. Een paar struikjes zorgen voor extra beschutting, en tot Swift's dankbaarheid was de vloer bedekt met een dikke, zachte laag kussenmos; een bleekgroene mossoort die in dikke pollen groeide en effen was, zonder uitsteeksels. De poes plofte neer op het mos en begon aan de inspanning om haar kittens op de wereld te zetten. Het ging heel moeizaam, pas in de middag waren al haar jonkies geboren. Het waren drie kittens; twee katertjes en een poesje."Jij mag hun namen verzinnen." fluisterde Honingklaver."Het zijn jouw jonkies." Swift knikte."Maar ik wil dat jij ook een naam verzint. Voor dat kleine katertje. Omdat je ze adopteert voor mij.." Honingklaver knikte."Hoe zien ze er uit?" vroeg ze."Het eerste katertje is heel knap. Hij heeft een plukje vacht op zijn kop en hij heeft lange poten. Hij is donkergrijs cypers en zijn vlekjes zijn net die van een kat uit die.. LuipaardClan, zoals jullie ze noemen. Heel symmetrisch." Er viel een stilte toen Swift aan een naam dacht."Ik noem hem Stormkit." besloot ze tenslotte."Mooie naam." murmelde Honingklaver."Nu het kleine katertje waar je het over had, waarvan ik de naam mocht kiezen. Hoe ziet die er uit?" Swift snorde."Hij is heel klein, maar wel fel. Hij heeft hele scherpe tandjes en zijn klauwtjes zijn lang en wit. Hij heeft een lange staart en is zwart-wit, maar er zit ook wat donkergrijs bij zijn vlekken." Honingklaver dacht diep na. Een felle kitten. Geen "Kleinkit". Hij moest groots klinken, klein maar fel. Niet zwak en snoezig."Hij heet Brieskit." besloot ze."Hij zal even fel zijn als een tijger!" Swift snorde luid."Wat een mooie naam. En nu het poesje. Ze is zelfs nog knapper dan Stormkit! Ze heeft ook een plukje haar op haar kop, het hangt tussen haar ogen en krult een beetje. Ze lijkt wel op mij, ze is een iets donkerder zilvergrijs en ze heeft dezelfde vlekjes als Stormkit, zo van die heel mooie ronde, in een patroon. Ze heeft een pluizig staart en een witte borst, poten, muil en staartpunt. Eén van haar oortjes is ook wit. Ik.. ik noem haar.." Swift's stem stokte."Ik noem haar Snelkit." Haar stem werd dik van verdriet."Oh Honingklaver, hoe kan ik ze achterlaten? Ze zijn nog zo klein." Honingklaver dacht zwijgend na."Swift. Vertel me waarom je ze niet ècht kan grootbrengen. Ik vertel het niemand." Swift zweeg even."Oké. Belooft?" "Belooft." ze haalde diep adem."Er is een oude familievloek. Brutus heeft hem geërfd, niet ik, maar dat is onze generatie. In de generatie van onze moeder was zij dat, dus gaat het door via onze stamboom. Die vloek zorgt er automatisch voor dat je slecht wordt. Je gaat vreselijke dingen doen en je hebt agressie. Maar dat komt omdat een van onze voorouders de afstammelingen met de vloek bezoekt in hun dromen, en ze opfokt en traint en slechtmaakt. Haar naam is Kastanjeblad. Mijn moeder's naam is Leliepoel." Honingklaver slaakte een schrille kreet."Kastanjeblad!!! Die traint Mistgloed in haar dromen! Maar nu is ze gestopt.. en Leliepoel is de verrader van de Clan!!" Swift knikte."Dat klopt. Ik wil niet dat Kastanjeblad ziet dat dit mijn jongen zijn, want Brutus heeft geen jongen en ik wel, en dan zal de vloek op hen overgedragen worden!! Dat wil ik niet! Ik moet ze beschermen.." Honingklaver knikte fel."Ik zal ze met mijn leven beschermen! Maar hoe weet je dat Kastanjeblad dit niet ziet?" Swift schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer."Ze bezocht me laatst. Ze wou dat ik kittens kreeg. Ik heb haar neergeslagen, maar best hard. Ze leek me heel dood, maar volgens mij zat ze in coma. Dat is ze nu nog altijd, gisteren droomde ik en ik zag haar. Dus we hebben maar even de tijd. We zeggen dat het jouw kittens zijn. We zeggen dat je ze met Grijssteen hebt en.. alsjeblieft?" Honingklaver snorde."Ik doe het sowieso, dode Kastanjeblad of niet." Swift snorde terug."Nu gaan we terug naar de WindClan, en dan neem ik voorgoed afscheid van mijn jonkies." Hoofdstuk 9 Avondwolk likte de klittige vacht op Steenpels' schouder glad. Het was voor het eerst in manen dat ze weer samentongden, en Ochtendbont, Rotsstreep en Tijgersprong keken gelukkig toe. Ze hadden een tijdje gevreesd dat hun ouders uit elkaar gegroeid waren. Alsof dat zou gebeuren. Steenpels haalde zijn tong over Avondwolk's rug en likte de vacht zo mooi schoon. Toen ze klaar waren rolden ze zich naast elkaar op onder de sterrenhemel. Even later klonken er dravende pootstappen uit de disteltunnel."Honingklaver! Swift!" klonk Lijsterster's stem."Kittens?" de hele Clan verdrong zich rond de twee poezen."Ohh wat zijn ze schattig!" kreunde Esdoornlicht."Aww.." snorde Mistgloed."Van wie zijn ze? Ze lijken een beetje op Honingklaver qua postuur, maar ook op Grijssteen. Zou het kunnen..?" klonk Regenbries' stem."Het zijn mijn jongen, ja." mauwde Honingklaver luid en trots."Grijssteen is de vader. Toen ze op reis waren bleek dat Swift's moeder dood was, maar ik was zwanger, heel onverwachts, dus waren we zo lang weg. Ik ga nu naar de kraamkamer om voor de kittens te zorgen, en Swift wil ook moederkat worden, net zoals Kwikroos er een was." Lijsterster knikte. Avondwolk liep snel naar Honingklaver toe om haar te feliciteren. Lijsterster riep een Clanvergadering bijeen."Swift, van nu af aan ben je een moederkat van de WindClan. Je behoudt je naam als eerbetoon aan je overleden moeder." Swift's oren schoten verrast omhoog."Honingklaver, hoe heten je kittens?" Honingklaver richtte zich trots op."Het poesje heet Snelkit, het kleine katertje heet Brieskit en we hebben het donkergrijze cyperse katertje Stormkit gedoopt." Lijsterster knikte."Nu mogen jij en Swift naar de kraamkamer om jullie te installeren." De twee poezen trippelden weg."Zo. Elspoot, jij mag nu krijger worden." Elspoot keek verrast en dolgelukkig op. Hij trippelde naar voren."Elspoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en je Clan te verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" vroeg Lijsterster."Dat zweer ik!" mauwde Elspoot."Dan geef ik je nu je krijgersnaam. Elspoot, van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Elsklauw. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je snelheid, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." De hele Clan juichtte;"Elsklauw! Elsklauw! Elsklauw!!" De maan scheen zilver op de open plek, en vredig van al het goede nieuws dommelde Avondwolk al vlug weg in het Krijgershol, opgerold tegen Steenpels. Hoofdstuk 10 Mistgloed zuchtte en sorteerde haar kruiden. Ze was bijna klaar! Ze dacht aan haar oude partner, Bracken. Zijn dood zou altijd een mysterie blijven.. ze had echt van hem gehouden. Echt waar. Maar nu was hij dood, net als haar kittens. Ze besloot nog eens langs te gaan om Snelkit, Stormkit en Brieskit te controleren. Misschien hadden ze een hoestje. Ze pakte was kruiden en trippelde het hol uit. In de kraamkamer onderzocht ze Honingklaver's kittens, die verbazingwekkend sterk waren op zo een jonge leeftijd. Ze hadden nog geen buikpijntje."Dat is allemaal prima!" snorde Mistgloed."Hopelijk zullen alle kittens prima zijn." murmelde Roosvlok vermoeid. Ze had een tijdje voor Honingklaver gejongd, en haar drie jonkies lagen tevreden spinnend tegen haar zachte buik aan. Kraaineus zat bij haar."Heb je al namen voor je kittens, Roosvlok?" vroeg Honingklaver. Roosvlok keek nadenkend naar haar baby's."Deze pluizige grijze heet Plukkit. Het crème met bleekgrijze poesje heet Vederkit, en het bruine katertje.." "Spitskit." vulde Kraaineus aan."Wat schattig." snorde Mistgloed."Veel geluk met het opvoeden. Ik moet terug naar het medicijnhol. Ze trippelde het hol uit. Wat waren er veel nieuwe kittens bijgekomen! De Clan ging echt de goede richting uit. Zelfs Zachtvlek was in verwachting, dat betekende nog meer kittens. De gevlekte poes liet haar spreeuw op de hoop verse prooi vallen en trippelde in de richting van Vlamgloed. Er was alleen één probleem. Groenblad was weer in zicht, en de laatste keer had die een hevige droogte opgeleverd. Mistgloed hoopte dat de geschiedenis zich niet zou herhalen. Enkele havikken scheerden boven rond, en Honingdrup en Luipaardvlam dreven enkele oudsten haastig hun hol binnen. De havikken verdwenen. De zon begon aan haar afdaling aan de hemel. De geur van hyacint en lavendel verdoofde luie krijgers die neerlagen op de open plek, genietend van de komende avondkoelte. Muntloof likte zachtjes haar korte pels, liggend naast haar zus, Luipaardvlam. De twee zussen tongden even samen. Mistgloed wist nog goed hoe jaloers Muntloof op haar zus was geweest. Midden tijdens hun krijgersceremonie was Roosvlok bevallen van acht kittens, wat tot veel opschudding en verheuging had gezorgd. In alle drukte was iedereen - zelfs Leeuwenster - vergeten Muntpoot haar naam te geven. Pas toen Muntpoot zelf had geprotesteerd had ze een korte en haastige naam gekregen. Muntloof's zus had een langere en betere ceremonie gehad, waarbij iedereen haar naam gilde. Bovendien was Luipaardvlam stukken populairder. Lappesnor, een andere zoon van Roosvlok, ging bij Luipaardvlam liggen en likte haar wang en schouder met trage, rustige halen. Muntloof's ogen vonkten van ontzetting. Ze stond op en strompelde verblind weg. Haar ogen glansden vochtig. Mistgloed besefte opeens weer waarom; de poes had altijd al een oogje gehad op Lappesnor en dat hij nu meer tijd doorbracht met haar zus had haar geschokt. Mistgloed likte haar poot en haalde hem over haar snuit. Toen ze klaar was zag ze geschrokken dat Muntloof in haar woede beslopen werd door een adder. Het bruine gestreepte dier glibberde stil over de zandgrond, zijn dikke zware lijf was al volgroeid en zijn kaken waren opengesperd zodat de twee giftanden duidelijk zichtbaar waren. Honingklaver's oren schoten heen en weer en haar ogen waren opengesperd. Sinds het ongeluk waarbij ze blind was geworden was ze als de dood voor slangen, en ze rook en voelde beter dan iedere andere kat. Voor ze een waarschuwing kon roepen was de slang al naar voren gedoken. Muntloof gilde het uit en wist net optijd weg te duiken. Luipaardvlam krijstte haar naam. Toen gebeurden er veel dingen tegelijkertijd; Muntloof zakte bevend in elkaar; Luipaardvlam schoot van haar plek af en zowel Lappesnor als Lijsterster schreeuwden het uit van ontzetting. Er viel even een stilte toen de situatie geanaliseerd werd; iets wat in een miniseconde gebeurde. Toen jammerde iedereen door elkaar terwijl de helft van de Clan maakte dat hij wegkwam en de andere helft gillend naar voren rende. Mistgloed volgde hun voorbeeld. Muntloof zat beverig op de zandgrond, haar staart was twee keer zo dik en het haar op haar ruggengraat stond recht overeind toen ze naar haar zus keek. Luipaardvlam had haar weggeduwd en was als gevolg gebeten door de adder, die nu dreigend sissend wegschoot in de struiken, geschrokken door al die katten. Luipaardvlam stuiptrekte en haar poten maakten spastische schokjes. Het schuim vermengd met bloed droop tussen haar lippen door en ze gilde het uit. Gemarteld door afschuwelijke pijnen kronkelde ze heen en weer. In plaats van zijn vriendin te troosten ging Lappesnor naar Muntloof en vroeg bezorgd of ze oké was. Dan drukte hij zijn lijf tegen het hare en kromp hij in elkaar."Mistgloed!!" jammerden Roosvlok en Honingdrup in koor. Mistgloed dook naar voren. Luipaardvlam krijstte nu dubbel zo erg, haar doodskreten galmden over de open plek en de heide en haar ogen rolden wild heen en weer. Bloed sijpelde uit de twee gaatjes in haar keel."Oh nee!" fluisterde Mistgloed."Hij heeft haar halsslagader geraakt!! Ik.. ik kan niks meer doen!" De Clan boog hun kop en rouwde in stilte terwijl Luipaardvlam haar laatste strijd voerde. Toen de open plek roodkleurde van de ondergaande zon stierf ze. Haar poten trokken nog een keer in die spastische stuiptrekking, haar flank sidderden en haar kop viel met een bons neer op de grond. Haar tranen rolden op het zand, dat donkerder werd waar ze neerkwamen. Tranen van pure pijn. Mistgloed wou dat ze iets gedaan had tegen de pijn, maar papaverzaadjes hadden een negatieve uitwerking en ze moest haar tijmvoorraad sparen. Doodsbessen deed ze niet. De nieuwe oudsten kwamen naar voren om Luipaardvlam weg te brengen. Muntloof boog haar kop en sjokte zwijgzaam naar het krijgershol."Hey, gaat het wel?!" Mistgloed draafde achter haar aan. Net voor ze haar bereikte schokte Muntloof en smakte ze neer op de grond."HEE!" Mistgloed rolde haar op haar zij. De poes was doodstil, haar ogen hadden een wazige blik."Verdomme, hartstilstand!" Mistgloed stormde naar haar hol, maar toen ze terugkwam met tijm en papaverzaad was Muntloof dood."Nee!!" Ze smeet haar kruiden op de grond. ''Rustig, Mistgloed. Je hebt gedaan wat je kon. Bewaar je kalmte. Als de medicijnkat in paniek schiet, wat moet de Clan dan? ''Echode haar eigen stem in haar kop. ''Ja, je hebt gelijk. Ik moet rustig zijn. antwoordde ze. Vederkit, Spitskit en Plukkit keken geschrokken de kraamkamer uit voor Roosvlok ze terugtrok. Hoofdstuk 11 Honingklaver keek bang naar buiten. Als die adder ooit terugkomt.. ''ze huiverde. Een tijdje geleden, toen ze nog een leerling was met Avondwolk als mentor en Honingpoot als naam, was ze gaan jagen. In de gedachte dat de gif-spugende slang die daar lag een stok was had ze hem besprongen. De slang had gif in haar ogen gespuwd en ze was blind geworden. Niets had haar kunnen helpen. Luipaardvlam en Muntloof waren beiden dood; en dat was geen goed teken. Ze maakte zich zorgen. Er was te lang vrede geweest. Zou het niet stilaan tijd worden dat er iets ergs gebeurde? Ze keek op naar waar de Sterrenhemel was. ''Oh SterrenClan, wat het ook is, ik wil er doorheen komen. Ik zal altijd in jullie blijven geloven, en leidt mijn poten voorgoed. Alstublieft. Dit was dan het einde van Morgenlicht & Avondgloed. Het einde van alweer een reeks. De derde reeks kunnen jullie checken in het linkje bovenaan deze pagina. Vragen kan je in de comments of op mijn prikbord stellen. Ik weet dat sommige gebruikers vroegen naar een nieuwe novella-verzameling, maar dat ga ik niet doen. Ik ben op bosklas heel geïnspireerd geworden en ik zit boordevol ideeën voor de nieuwe reeks. Maar eerst wil ik een paar mensen bedanken. Kwiklicht & Vuurster, ten eerste, omdat zij altijd enthousiast was over mijn ideeën en boeken, en omdat ze hielp met de verschijningen bij mijn infoboxen. Ik wil Mistlicht bedanken, die altijd als eerste klaarstond om een comment te schrijven, en Stormhart, die altijd goede tips gaf. Maar bovenal wil ik ook deze wiki, Goudvacht en Maanhart bedanken, want zonder hen zou ik dit nooit geschreven hebben. Zonder de Fanfiction wiki zou ik Kwik, Carmen en Meryem nooit blij gemaakt hebben. Mijn boeken zijn een deel van mijn leven geworden dat altijd een speciale plek in mijn hart zal innemen. Avondpoot (overleg) 30 sep 2016 16:39 (UTC) Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Morgenlicht en Avondgloed